Le Voyage Infernal
by Elayan
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Quand l'équipe des Avengers a besoin de voyager sur une autre planète, il serait idiot de ne pas profiter de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Quant à faire cohabiter les Avengers et SG-1, référents en la matière, au sein d'une mission commune... c'est une autre histoire.
1. Un départ infernal

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Une heure pour un thème. Le thème de 22h est "Enfer".

Ce n'est pas ma première fic dans l'un ou l'autre univers, mais c'est mon premier cross-over... Que dire, sinon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… =3

* * *

Daniel Jackson observait avec circonspection les deux chefs d'équipe qui, depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, jouaient à qui aurait le dernier mot. Il pensait Jack O'Neill plus têtu que n'importe qui d'autre, mais là il devait admettre qu'il faisait face à un challenger de poids !

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion, lâcha Tony Stark en haussant les épaules. C'est Stark Industries qui finance cette opération. **Je** paye votre salaire.

\- Je vous en prie, Stark, qu'est-ce qu'un businessman connaît aux voyages planétaires ? s'exclama O'Neill, abasourdi qu'un homme de bureau imagine seulement avoir l'idée de diriger son équipe.

\- Je suis un scientifique, au contraire de vous. Je suis expert en physique quantique, gravitation et trous de vers.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son voisin.

\- Monsieur Stark est expert dans ces domaines aussi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse de peur de se faire happer dans la dispute. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu ça dans son dossier.

Bruce Banner leva la main de son visage et lui répondit par un sourire désolé.

\- Il doit l'être depuis hier soir, j'imagine.

Son ton indiquait clairement un genre de moquerie, mêlée à une certaine certitude d'être proche de la vérité. Les yeux de Daniel s'arrondirent de surprise, puis il jeta un œil au duo qui continuait à se disputer la vedette.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de dire que je déteste l'idée qu'on puisse être aussi intelligent qu'il a l'air imbu de lui-même.

Bruce émit un gloussement alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres.

\- Et dire qu'il n'est même pas arrogant à tord… laissa-t-il échapper avec un sourire.

\- Des désaccords, déjà ? lança le Capitaine Carter en entrant dans la pièce.

O'Neill se tut immédiatement, sous les yeux incrédules du milliardaire philanthrope qui détailla d'un œil plus qu'intéressé la femme qui par sa seule présence avait fait taire son rival.

\- On vous attendait, Carter, fit Daniel, plus désabusé que jamais.

\- On peut y aller, alors ? demanda-t-elle à son supérieur avec un ravissant sourire.

Tony apparut soudain à côté d'elle. Il avait bougé si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était téléporté.

\- Dites-moi… Carter, c'est bien ça ? dit-il, sortant ainsi la grande artillerie de séducteur. Mon meilleur ami a connu une Carter dans les années cinquante. Une femme de terrain, tout comme vous, et un très joli brin de fille m'a-t-il dit… Seriez-vous parentes, par hasard ?

Samantha lui jeta un regard perplexe puis, sans se départir de son sourire, répondit simplement :

\- Carter est un nom très courant. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez y prêter attention.

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour se rapprocher d'O'Neill, lui sourit plus largement encore, et lui indiqua la Porte des Etoiles. Elle hocha la tête, comme si toute une discussion muette s'était déroulée entre eux, puis s'affaira à vérifier une dernière fois le matériel.

Pendant ce temps, Jack souriait fièrement à Tony.

La main de Bruce vola de nouveau à son visage et Daniel fut presque tenté de faire de même. Ce voyage allait être infernal.


	2. Tourner en rond

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **23h** était " **Rond** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

\- Daniel ?

Le ton doucereux du Colonel O'Neill était bien connu du paléontologiste : il annonçait une remarque acerbe.

\- Jack ? répondit-il sur le même mode, espérant ainsi souligner son ressenti à ce propos.

Le militaire ne répondit pas. Daniel ne s'était pas retourné vers lui, il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son morceau de caillou, il n'avait même pas ralenti l'allure ! Alors O'Neill dardait sur son dos un regard perçant, le visage crispé en un sourire grinçant, attendant que le scientifique en sente les chatouillements.

\- Jack ! s'écria soudain Daniel en se retournant vivement.

Car il avait senti les chatouillements. Il connaissait Jack, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et le simple fait de se savoir observé lui avait vraiment procuré une gêne physique. Et il savait que O'Neill savait ce qu'il faisait.

Le sourire du colonel s'étira de satisfaction. Son subordonné s'était arrêté et lui faisait face, exactement comme il avait voulu. Même son visible agacement était comme une sucrerie à ses yeux.

\- Daniel, répéta-t-il doucement, juste histoire d'allonger son plaisir une seconde de plus. J'ai déjà vu cet arbre.

Le paléontologiste fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Jack renforça sa remarque d'un geste qui désignait le grand arbre sur sa gauche, qui avait tout du grand chêne terrestre, et qui était recouvert de mousse végétal, d'un vert vif qui tirait vaguement sur le jaune. Daniel le détailla, puis regarda à nouveau vers son supérieur en haussant les épaules.

\- On a croisé plein d'arbres comme celui-là, dit-il.

\- On a croisé plein d'arbres comme celui-là, répéta Jack avec une douceur qui froissait avec précision chacun des nerfs du scientifique. Mais celui-ci en particulier, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on le croise.

Daniel regarda à nouveau l'arbre, puis les gravures de sa relique, puis l'arbre encore, et enfin il reporta son attention sur Jack. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait l'air très sûr de lui. Il commença à machinalement tapoter ses doigts sur la roche poreuse entre ses mains tout en relisant les glyphes, tâchant de rapidement appliquer de nouveaux critères de déchiffrage, au cas où.

\- On tourne en rond, Daniel ! s'emporta soudain Jack.

Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres et se détourna. Jack aurait juré qu'il le faisait exprès, pour gagner du temps avant d'avoir à répondre de sa boulette !

\- Mon détecteur indique pourtant un taux de radiation en hausse constante depuis que nous avons quitté la Porte, émit timidement le professeur Banner.

Jack le fusilla du regard avec une telle intensité que Bruce en rougit. Il releva son appareil, qui ressemblait à une grosse tablette sur laquelle clignotaient de nombreux nombres et graphiques. Il tapota à quelques endroits, ce qui amena au premier plan une courbe en particulier, laquelle, effectivement, montait en pente douce.

\- Si le taux gamma augmente, c'est qu'on doit se rapprocher d'une source, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Banner avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

\- Ca semble cohérent, commenta Carter.

O'Neill jeta un coup d'œil à la jolie scientifique avant de rouler des yeux agacés. Il détestait plus que tout les scientifiques qui présentaient des trucs scientifiques comme s'ils donnaient une preuve irréfutable quand, de son côté, il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait être une preuve de quoi que ce fut.

\- Je maintiens, bougonna-t-il en poussant une petite pierre du pied, on est déjà passé par là.

Un bruit de réacteur couvrit toute conversation qui aurait pu suivre. Iron Man était en train descendre du ciel à toute vitesse et il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, se maintenant à un petit mètre du sol grâce à ses propulseurs.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, dit Daniel pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète (la deuxième fois à propos de voler dans le ciel en combinaison métallique). Vous risquez de troubler les populations locales.

\- Vous tournez en rond, annonça Tony en l'ignorant superbement.

Daniel laissa échapper un gémissement agacé, tandis que derrière lui Jack lâchait un "Ah !" victorieux.

\- Revenez sur vos pas jusqu'aux rochers qui ressembles au fessier de Pepper et prenez à gauche, continua Stark. Il y a un village en bas de la colline, tout près de ruines qui vont ravir monsieur Jackson.

\- Vous avez survolé un village ? s'exclama Daniel sans cacher son mécontentement.

\- J'en ai survolé une douzaine, corrigea Tony, pendant que vous n'alliez nulle part. Quoi que vous murmure votre bout de pierre, Jackson, je crois qu'il vous mène en bateau.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas dérangé à l'idée d'effrayer de pauvres gens ?

\- C'est normal d'être effrayé par ce qu'on ne connait pas. Je n'aime pas perdre du temps pour préserver la sensiblerie d'une poignée de personnes que nous sommes de toutes manières là pour sauver d'une vraie menace.

Et sur ces mots, il augmenta d'un coup la puissance de ses réacteurs et s'envola à nouveau. Daniel jeta un regard à l'autre scientifique qui fixait ses mesures en murmurant pour lui-même.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? lança-t-il hargneusement.

Bruce leva la tête, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui. Il cilla puis réalisa soudain la teneur de la question et il hocha la tête.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.


	3. La raison du voyage au bout des doigts

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **23h** était " **Quand** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

D'aucuns auront noté que j'ai une petite obsession sur Bruce. Et ils n'ont pas tort. D'autres noteront, je l'espère, que j'aime étudier plusieurs facettes d'un personnage, et même le déformer afin qu'il n'ait pas toujours les mêmes rôles...

* * *

L'équipe SG-1, additionnée du Professeur Banner, pénétrèrent dans un petit village aux maisons basses d'apparence fragile. Les murs de pierres et de chaux étaient noirs de crasse, et les quelques toits de végétaux qui n'étaient pas encore effondrés ne semblaient tenir que grâce à un quelconque miracle.

\- Est-ce qu'une tempête est passée par là ? demanda O'Neill alors que son regard critique se promenait sur les minables constructions.

\- Jack, ne sois pas antipathique… murmura Daniel alors qu'un petit attroupement avançait prudemment vers eux.

La grimace du colonel se tordit en un masque aux traits encore plus prononcés. Les habitants étaient encore plus sales et biscornus que leurs maisons.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-il néanmoins à leur intention. Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention !

Une vieille femme édentée se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle était bossue et elle traînait la patte et, en s'appuyant sur sa canne trop courte pour elle, elle était contrainte à une démarche bien plus chaloupée que nécessaire.

\- De quand venez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix chevrotante et son timbre effacé renforcèrent encore un peu plus si c'était possible la mine d'O'Neill, et en arrivèrent même à tirer un pli sur le front du capitaine Carter.

\- D' _où_ , vous voulez dire ? fit le colonel en forçant ses lèvres à un sourire crispé. Ou… _qui_ , peut-être ?

\- Non, non…

La vieille secouait la tête avec véhémence. O'Neill fut certain de voir une chose dotée de pattes s'échapper de la crinière clairsemée et crasseuse. Elle fit un pas de plus et tendit une main vers eux, comme si cela pouvait rendre ses paroles plus claires, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Quand ? insista-t-elle.

\- Ils pensent que nous venons du futur, expliqua Daniel. De leur futur.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était éloigné du groupe pour se rapprocher d'un petit garçon. Caché à l'ombre d'un puits asséché, il lui avait paru moins effrayé que les autres et il avait pu obtenir quelques informations. Peut-être choisissait-il toujours ses questions avec précision. Ou peut-être était-ce son visage d'utopiste inoffensif. O'Neill aimait à croire qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons à ce que Daniel soit toujours celui qui établissait le contact le plus facilement.

\- Ils pensent qu'une malédiction a ravagé leur terre, poursuivit l'historien. Les gens ont commencé à tomber malade, sans raison, d'autres sont devenu fous, ou... pire.

\- Pire ? demanda Jack.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, ce garçon n'a pas voulu m'en décrire davantage. Toujours est-il que puisque nous portons des outils qui leur sont inconnus, ils s'imaginent que nous venons de leur futur pour les aider et les guérir.

Sam sourit douloureusement. Selon toute évidence, elle ressentait une forte empathie envers eux et s'imaginer leur déception lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

Une armure rouge et or tomba du ciel et s'arrêta à un mètre du sol juste entre les deux groupes. Les autochtones reculèrent avec peur et certains même crièrent de stupeur lorsque Tony Stark s'expulsa hors de son carcan de métal.

\- Eh bien, lança-t-il avec énergie, on ne peut pas laisser ces pauvres gens dans une telle misère !

Daniel lui agrippa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que nous n'avions pas le droit d'interférer ! siffla-t-il avec humeur.

\- Vous, peut-être, répondit tranquillement le milliardaire, mais je ne suis pas militaire, je ne suis tenu à rien.

Il tira sèchement sur son bras pour libérer sa veste de costume, taillé sur mesure dans une grande boutique parisienne.

\- Nous sommes venus pour une bonne raison, continua le mécène de l'expédition, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'impressionnable historien, et je tiens à ce que tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu. Bruce ?

Le professeur Banner s'était avancé vers une maison et contemplait l'état de moisissure qui rongeait l'une des poutres qui maintenait les quelques restes de toiture. Il ne se tourna pas vers son collègue. Il semblait ne pas l'entendre – ou ne pas l'écouter.

\- C'est bien ce que je pense ? continua Stark avec insistance.

Le scientifique peu loquace leva une main vers la poutre qui l'intriguait tant. D'un doigt, il toucha le bois poreux. Comme les rides causées par un caillou jeté dans une eau limpides, depuis le point de contact, des vagues verdoyantes s'étendirent à la surface de la peau de Bruce Banner. Il retira vivement sa main pour la regarder de près, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette étrange réaction.

Il leva les yeux vers son collègue. Un sourire à la limite de la démence ornait son visage. Ses pupilles luisaient d'un vert brillant.

\- Oh que oui, grogna-t-il.

* * *

 _ **Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

 _ **Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


	4. Chercher la source

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **2** **3** **h** était " **Pendule** " et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

* * *

Les bras croisés, une expression d'incrédulité étalée sans scrupule sur son visage, Daniel Jackson observait le manège de son soi-disant homologue. Depuis une bonne heure déjà, Bruce Banner agitait un bout de ficelle au bout duquel pendait une pierre aux reflets verdâtres.

O'Neill et Carter venaient de finir de transmettre les informations en leur possession à l'équipe médicale dépêchée sur place lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda Jack avec un grimace.

\- Je crois qu'il cherche quelque chose, marmonna Daniel.

\- Avec un collier ?

\- C'est un pendule, colonel, corrigea Carter. On s'en sert pour trouver les champs magnétiques.

\- Ou pour communiquer avec les morts, ironisa Daniel. C'est une escroquerie basée sur la naïveté des gens.

\- Le paranormal n'est certes pas très étayé scientifiquement, mais…

\- Les fantômes n'existent pas, la coupa Daniel, visiblement agacé.

Samantha sourit. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle, mais plutôt contre leurs deux invités qui ne respectaient aucun des protocoles que le Professeur Jackson avait peiné à imposer aux équipes qui traversaient la Porte des Étoiles.

\- Il y encore quelques années, on pensait que voyager au travers de trous de vers était impossible, ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

Daniel lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il grimaça et se pinça le nez. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il avait répondu de manière un peu rude. Elle ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir, fort heureusement, mais il se sentait tout de même gêné. Ce n'était simplement pas dans ses habitudes.

Le Professeur Banner s'arrêta soudain de faire les cent pas le dos voûté pour se jeter au sol. Il commença à creuser le sol à pleines mains. Il s'interrompit, ses doigts profondément plantés dans la terre fraîche. Il paraissait haleter, tout d'un coup.

Ce fut alors que, comme précédemment, une onde verte le traversa. Cette fois, cependant, elle était bien plus visible, bien plus évidente. Banner se cambra sous le choc, les yeux révulsés. Il s'affala sur lui-même, ses mains crispées sur les mottes de terre herbeuse qu'il avait arrachées.

\- Bon sang, c'était quoi, ça ? grinça Jack qui n'aimait clairement pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, murmura Daniel.

\- Les travaux du Professeur Banner portent principalement sur les radiations gamma, dit Carter, pourrait-il y avoir un lien ?

Les trois militaires s'enfoncèrent dans un silence empreint de malaise. Banner reprenait son souffle, tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en chasser la poussière. Il se releva et, la main sur son oreillette, regarda le ciel. Un sourire fiévreux coupait son visage en deux.

* * *

 _ **Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

 _ **Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
